One-time-use cameras are subject to rough usage, particularly during the initial stages of recycling following removal of exposed film. In view of this, it is common practice for one-time-use camera manufacturers to replace camera covers each time a camera is recycled, while retaining all or many of the internal camera parts. The replaced covers are reused as feedstock in the manufacture of new parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,062 discloses a one-time use camera, in which a lens element of a two-element taking lens is held against the frame of a one-time-use camera by a front cover of the camera. The taking lens provides a fixed focus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,098 discloses a camera, in which a single element taking lens is held against the frame of the camera by a combined lens holder and cassette chamber cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,887 discloses a detachable lens hood. U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,264 discloses a cover that protects the side wall of a lens barrel. The cover attaches to the front cover of a camera. These articles do not protect the end of a lens barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,188 discloses an adapter that attaches to a lens barrel. This adapter appears to be protective, but it is a complex assembly.
It would thus be desirable to provide ease of outer lens element replacement and replacement of cosmetic parts, in a camera having an extendable lens barrel.